Akira
⤜ A k i r a ⤛ When faith burns low. Hope lower still. Where do you go, my soul? What refuge do you have, what home Where you can ask for help? Or do you wander though the night. To sanctuaries unknown. And bleak the restless heart finds. Where false promises reside. But empty prove too soon? Do you cast your eye behind. Wonder where you lost your way. Berate the wind, the waves, the storm. That drove you to this strait. So curse yourself with bitterness and hate? Then in the darkness red with pain. As fear and panic reign. Love clothed in light sweeps you close Strong haven, healing wings. And in this harbor you now rest. As hope takes flight again. ⤜ I n f o r m a t i o n ⤛ Name Akira Group Serenity Rank Hunter Age 5 Years Gender Female Sexual Orientation Straight Matriarch(s) Eden and Zahara Siblings N/A Spouse N/A Pupil N/A ⤜ R o l e p l a y ⤛ Animal Jam Anarchii Animal Jam Clans Wiki User:BlackxFern ⤜ P e r s o n a l i t y ⤛ Positive Intelligent|Kind|Patient| Intelligent Akira is incredibly smart and has exceptional capabilities when it comes to learning. She is very good at memorizing things which is what makes her such a splendid medicine cat and is very open to new surroundings, and she seems to learn wherever she goes, whether it's in camp or outside of camp. Kind Akira has the biggest heart and is very loving to people she likes. She will give her life for them without a second thought and very sweet to people, and can easily reassure others within her ability. Patient Akira has learned to be very patient over the years, due to being abandoned when she was younger, she had to learn how to be patient over her hunger, and patient with new coyotes she'd meet. Neutralities Strict|Trusting Strict Akira is quite strict and tries her best to use this to her ability so she doesn't go overboard yelling at people, but sometimes she gets very stern and can make people think of her as a disrespectful coyote. Trusting Akira is very trusting which is a good strength in her clan, but sometimes can be too trusting and reveal secrets to bad sources, yet she uses her intelligence to stop herself from going to far. Negative Angry|Jealousy|Judgmental Angry Akira has a tendency to become to become very angry and will rudely talk over others, not always considering that the other person wanted to speak or express their opinion. She will also strongly disagree with higher ranks, making her opinion noticable. Jealousy Akira is an incredibly jealous cat, and even the simple act of a mate caressing his mate will cause her to get severely jealous. This is one of her worst flaws but she manages to keep it secret, but once in a while, the truth gets out. Judgmental Akira is very judgmental and even the simple acting of making a mistake will provoke her and cause to her to rudely expose it. ⤜ A p p e a r a n c e ⤛ Physique Akira is a nimble bodied wolf. Although she is quite small, she is incredibly agile and has strong built legs. She is light on her feet and can easily move around and smoothly dodge attacks. Breed Akira is a northern wolf. Facial Features Akira has a very perky, light pink nose and a large snout. Her teeth and mouth are quite large and she has large light blue eyes. Her ears are quite fluffy and big, which is why she has excellent hearing. She has very defined cheekbones. Pelt Appearance Akira has a light tan top coat, with a clean white underbelly. Her fur is quite thick which helps her stay warm, but sometimes overheats her. Her tail is quite long and has a fluffy tip AdalineSignature1.png|Adaline's Signature ⤜ R e l a t i o n s h i p s ⤛ None at the moment ⤜ S t a t s ⤛ Strength ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ Healing ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ ◇ Balance ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ Stamina ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ Climbing ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ ◇ Swimming ◆ ◆ ◇ ◇ ◇ Hunting ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ Fighting ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ Agility ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ ◇ Leadership ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ ANOTHER OC ⤜ A d a l i n e ⤛ The shores stretch out their golden arms along the rugged land The waters seem to sing and dance across the golden sand A cool and salty ocean breeze blows softly through my fur As tiny sparkling water droplets gently fill the air ⤜ I n f o r m a t i o n ⤛ Name Adaline Group The Apsisi Rank Hunter Age 5 Years Gender Female Sexual Orientation Straight Parents Eden and Zahara Siblings N/A Mate N/A Fledgeling N/A ⤜ R o l e p l a y ⤛ Animal Jam Anarchii Animal Jam Clans Wiki User:BlackxFern ⤜ P e r s o n a l i t y ⤛ Positive Intelligent|Kind|Patient| Intelligent Adaline is incredibly smart and has exceptional capabilities when it comes to learning. She is very good at memorizing things which is what makes her such a splendid medicine cat and is very open to new surroundings, and she seems to learn wherever she goes, whether it's in camp or outside of camp. Kind Adaline has the biggest heart and is very loving to people she likes. She will give her life for them without a second thought and very sweet to people, and can easily reassure others within her ability. Patient Adaline has learned to be very patient over the years, due to being abandoned when she was younger, she had to learn how to be patient over her hunger, and patient with new coyotes she'd meet. Neutralities Strict|Trusting Strict Adaline is quite strict and tries her best to use this to her ability so she doesn't go overboard yelling at people, but sometimes she gets very stern and can make people think of her as a disrespectful coyote. Trusting Adaline is very trusting which is a good strength in her clan, but sometimes can be too trusting and reveal secrets to bad sources, yet she uses her intelligence to stop herself from going to far. Negative Angry|Jealousy|Judgmental Angry Adaline has a tendency to become to become very angry and will rudely talk over others, not always considering that the other person wanted to speak or express their opinion. She will also strongly disagree with higher ranks, making her opinion noticable. Jealousy Adaline is an incredibly jealous cat, and even the simple act of a mate caressing his mate will cause her to get severely jealous. This is one of her worst flaws but she manages to keep it secret, but once in a while, the truth gets out. Judgmental Adaline is very judgmental and even the simple acting of making a mistake will provoke her and cause to her to rudely expose it. ⤜ A p p e a r a n c e ⤛ Physique Adaline is a nimble bodied coyote. Although she is quite small, she is incredibly agile and has strong built legs. She is light on her feet and can easly move around and smoothly dodge attacks. Breed Adaline is a northern coyote. Facial Features Adaline has a very perky, light pink nose and a large snout. Her teeth and mouth are quite large and she has large light blue eyes. Her ears are quite fluffy and big, which is why she has excellent hearing. She has very defined cheekbones and has two red dots above her and two lines across her cheekbones, with two smaller blue dots above the lines. Pelt Appearance Adaline has a light tan top coat, with a clean white underbelly. Her fur is quite thick which helps her stay warm, but sometimes overheats her. Her tail is quite long and has a fluffy tip AdalineSignature1.png|Adaline's Signature ⤜ R e l a t i o n s h i p s ⤛ None at the moment ⤜ S t a t s ⤛ Strength ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ Healing ◆ ◇◇◇◇ Balance ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ Stamina ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ Climbing ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ ◇ Swimming ◆ ◆ ◇ ◇ ◇ Hunting ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ Fighting ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ Agility ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ ◇ Leadership' ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇